


I'll Wear Pink [To His Funeral]

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The Colors of the Rainbow [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: >:3, Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Allura misses Keith :(, Allura misses her brO, Angry Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Keith (Voltron), Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funeral, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kallura BROTP, Keith Is A Little Shit, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda, Like, Memories, Mild Fluff, POV Allura (Voltron), Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sadness, Shiro is annoyed, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Supernatural Elements, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Young Allura (Voltron), it's..., they just besties, this is pain, ya know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Keith's funeral is held. Allura reminisces on times spent with someone she had considered one of her best friends for so long, sad that he is gone. But, in the end, it all comes down to the fact that just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it isn't there.~>Allura blinked expectantly at Lance as she tried not to wallow on the fact that today was Keith’s…His funeral.Even thinking those words made Allura’s eyes water, her breath hitching unevenly. The fact that they were holding a funeral just made the whole situation so much more real- and painful.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Previous Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Colors of the Rainbow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803106
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	I'll Wear Pink [To His Funeral]

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3  
> Next part, Sunset, featuring Coran (and some Lance and Pidge angst), will be out soon!

  
  


_ “Keith!” Allura hissed under her breath, smacking the male atop the head scoldingly as he snorted in amusement, ducking his head with a quiet swear as he swatted her hand away. _

_ “What?” he hissed in return, glaring at her from where he was at her side, the both of them peeking around a corner as Allura shakily filmed something using her datapad, the red dot of the recording camera blinking every two ticks. _

_ “Shut your quiznack before I shut it for you,” Allura said firmly, sending him a glare of equal mock-anger, one that Keith quirked an unimpressed brow at. _

_ “I only shut my quiznack for one person and they’re not you.” Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes and shifting his gaze back into the room they had been peeking at in the first place. _

_ His shift in attention didn’t deter Allura though, her interest now piqued. _

_ “Oh? Do tell me more,” Allura prompted with a grin. _

_ Keith rolled his eyes, face turning slightly pink. _

_ “Shut your quiznack and pay attention to the mission at hand,” Keith grunted. _

_ Allura snickered, following Keith’s gaze back into the room. _

_ In the room, the lounge, Shiro was snoring loudly, metal arm propping him up oddly on the circular couch while his datapad rested against his face, flesh arm bent awkwardly as he slipped steadily onto his side, drool running down his mouth and the inside of his nose visible from the angle of his head. _

_ “I told you he sleeps weird,” Keith added, grinning as the camera zoomed in on Shiro for a moment before shifting to Keith’s face, Allura stifling her laughter and nodding along. _

_ Shiro snorted, shifting and mumbling something, which only prompted more drool to leak from his open mouth. _

_ “Oh shit, he’s mumbling. Abort! Abort!” Keith whisper-yelled, hurriedly shoving the camera behind the corner, doing the same to Allura, who made a noise of protest. _

_ “Allura, goddamn run he’s gonna wake up in like three seconds!” Keith cried, the camera shifting to show half of Allura’s dress and Keith’s retreating form, the male jogging away rapidly. _

_ “Keith? Hm…” Allura muttered, “That’s odd. Keith only runs when-” Allura began to inform the camera, only to be cut off. _

_ “HOW DID KEITH FIND GLUE IN SPACE?! MY ASS! KEITH! WHERE ARE YOU?!” _

_ Allura blinked, face going pale as Shiro’s yell echoed in the halls of the castle and there was a faraway shriek that sounded like Keith. _

_ “Oh,” Allura hummed, quickly beginning to scuttle away in the same direction Keith had run, “that’s why.” _

_ ~> _

Allura smiled slightly, eyes shimmering with sadness as she watched the video, Keith’s voice a raspy whisper that brought her some remnants of comfort in these difficult times.

As the video tapered off, a replay button flashing invitingly, Allura sighed quietly, one hand tightly grasping the pink charm of her necklace.

The necklace had been a gift from her mother before Melenor died, the queen insistent that the necklace would bring luck despite the color of the charm.

~>

_ “I’m wearing my pink dress tonight to the meeting with Blaytz and the other paladins. Your father is going to get quite the kick out of that, with him believing pink is such a depressing color.” Melenor explained to a young Allura, laughing quietly while her daughter attempted to braid a strand of her mother’s hair while a juniberry was shifted from where it rested atop Melenor’s head. Allura beamed at her mother before the grin dimmed to a confused pout. _

_ “Why is pink the color that means sadness? Juniberries are pink, and they represent love and fortune!” Allura protested, pausing her work and letting the incomplete braid settle, strands splayed unevenly. _

_ Melenor chuckled. “Though what you say is true, dear Allura, that is not exactly the case. Juniberries are natural. The words we’ve created and the meanings they hold are not natural. Juniberries have always been pink.” A pause. _

_ “Do you like the color pink, Allura?” _

_ “Yes!” Allura grinned brightly, “It’s a pretty color, mother! It makes your dresses look nice too!” The young girl clapped her hands together eagerly as her mother smiled. _

_ “Yes. Pink is quite a pretty color, isn’t it?” Melenor agreed. “Pink is supposed to represent not sadness, but… Well, here. Pink is, as you said, a pretty color. Pink is supposed to represent grief and mourning- it’s ironic, really. You do remember what ironic means, don’t you?” _

_ Allura nodded. _

_ “Good. You’re father and Coran have certainly been doing well with your lessons. As have Elliz and Fritz.” The queen complimented idly, Allura giggling cheerfully and nodding along at the mention of her teachers. _

_ “Anyways, where was I? Ah, right. Pink being the color of grief and mourning is ironic because pink is such a pretty color. It is soft, loving, like the sky. A gentle color that is appealing to anyone who looks at it. And it truly is a magnificent color. But the reason it is meant to give such sadness is  _ because  _ of its beauty. Do you understand, darling?” _

_ Allura wrinkled her brow, nose scrunching as she shook her head, confused. _

_ “Hmm. Alright…” Melenor hesitated, eyes focusing on a point in the distance Allura couldn’t see as the queen took a moment to think. _

_ “Ah, I know.” Melenor eventually mumbled, using a hand to rifle through her jewelry box. _

_ After a moment, the hand lifted out of the box, holding onto the chain of a necklace. _

_ The necklace was exquisite, a true sight to behold. The charm on one end was crafted from a variety of materials, including a piece of a Zylon gem melted into it to add sentimental values to the charm itself. The chain was thin and appeared fragile, while in reality, Melenor could recall multiple occasions when something or another had happened and the chain had held strong. Two pearls, glistening white and blue with speckles of green and gold sat on either side of where the charm hung, clasped to the chain with a metal link that was also very durable. The charm itself was pink, a display of the color fading from its lightest form to its darkest in an appealing ombre, and shaped to appear as if it had been a gem chipped away from a rock. The charm pulsed lowly, giving off a subtle light with the quintessence resting inside it, a lively bit of energy that brushed gently against Melenor’s consciousness when she reached out with her own quintessence. _

_ “Here.” _

_ Allura tenderly grabbed the necklace from her mother’s hands once prompted forth by Melenor’s supportive smile, cradling the gem in the palm of her small hand carefully as she studied it. _

_ “Pink is the color of grief, mourning, and the promise to remember on Altea. A beautiful color that represents something so darkly beautiful in its own way,” Melenor explained, staring down at the necklace. _

_ Allura seemed to understand this explanation, nodding along with a short “oh”. _

_ Allura moved to give the necklace back, but Melenor shook her head. “Keep it, my dear. Pink or not, this necklace has brought me more luck and fortune than I can remember receiving without it. It will give you the same. Wear it with pride, and as you wear it, remember those who have been lost to time. _

_ “Pink is the representation of affection and love, but at the same time, it is tainted by the natural sadness that comes with death, which inevitably comes with time. Wear this necklace and remember. Remember to grieve, to mourn, but do not let your heartache consume you. Never let it consume you. Missing a loved one who has passed is meant to be happy. Always be happy that you’ve been granted the choice to miss them. And never let anyone tell you that pink is a bad color. It’s a wonderful color. Do you understand?” _

_ “I think so… Thank you, mother.” _

_ “Of course, darling.” _

_ ~> _

Allura stared at her reflection in a body-length mirror, frowning slightly before she lifted her expression into a small smile, turning to the other person in her room.

Lance was leaning against the wall closest to the door, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the floor.

Allura sighed quietly.

Lance hadn’t been in the brightest of moods, and while his actions were understandable, his bitterness was quite the downer.

“Alright,” Allura began, turning to face Lance. She spread her arms out slightly, “How do I look?” She asked, offering a tentative smile.

She was dressed in one of her mother’s old pink dresses, her necklace looped around her neck and her hair let down, the tips twisted into a complicated braid. The dress draped down to the floor, dragging slightly behind her wherever she walked. It had golden accents spread along in complicated patterns and designs that traditionally could be worn to any Altean funeral. Many of the golden accents spiraled around her abdomen, hugging her body loosely and ending at the sharp v-line of the neck, where flowers of juniberries and moonbean petals twirled and weaved together around the length of the dress’ neckline.

She was rather fond of the outfit and was sure it was a good choice of formal clothing for the event planned later that day.

Allura blinked expectantly at Lance as she tried not to wallow on the fact that today was Keith’s…

_ His funeral. _

Even thinking those words made Allura’s eyes water, her breath hitching unevenly. The fact that they were holding a funeral just made the whole situation so much more real- and painful.

Lance seemed to think the same, not bothering to even glance at Allura before he was scowling deeply, rage flaring in his eyes to cover up the aching sadness and regret Allura had previously observed beneath. “You called me in here to ask how a dress looks? It’s a goddamn dress, Allura!” Lance snapped, the door opening as he turned towards it, “This was a waste of my time. I have to go and finish planning our next moves against the Galra now,  _ if you’ll excuse me. _ ” He sneered.

With that, he left, footsteps heavy and shoulders hunched, the line of his back stiff with tension. Allura watched him go, deflating slightly as she turned back to her own reflection and attempted to smile.

She knew what Lance was feeling, understood the anger she felt burning in his depths. She’d felt it before too, especially during the period when Keith had first revealed his heritage.

Still, his dismissive attitude hurt a tad, Allura frowning at her duplicate as she adjusted her necklace uselessly, feeling despair beginning to build in her heart as the situation became all the more real once more.

“Oh, Keith… You left far too soon.” Allura mumbled, giving one final adjustment to her dress. “I wish today didn’t have to happen,” She added, referring to the funeral set to happen within a few vargas. Then, she attempted another smile, cracking a joke that went flat, “I hope you at least like my dress-”

And then, the tears threatening to spill past Allura’s eyelids disappeared, warmth spreading across her cheeks for a mere few moments, as if someone were wiping them away.

Slowly, Allura’s heart loosened from where it had tightly clenched up in pain, more warmth and a feeling of happiness filling her graciously as a familiar voice rang out and a gentle poke was pressed to her bare shoulder.

“ _ I love your dress.”  _ The voice murmured, “ _ And I think you look lovely. _ ”

Then the voice -  _ he -  _ was gone.

Allura looked down at her dress after a dobosh of silence.

She smiled.

“You always did have a knack for nice compliments when they were needed.” She mumbled appreciatively, glancing around in the silent hopes of perhaps seeing her friend one last time. Disappointment prodded at the back of her mind when she didn’t see a familiar face or silhouette, but regardless, Allura added with a genuine smile, “Thank you.”

~>

The funeral itself was short, almost sweet.

No one really spoke, they all knew who Keith was and they all knew about him in their own unique ways. It was a mutual agreement that they’d simply gather in silence and sit vigil for Keith.

Pidge was sobbing, shaking, and trembling and it was clear she blamed herself.

No one spoke, but everyone gathered into a group hug, Pidge squished in the middle.

She didn’t mind.

It was when everyone felt warmth settle in their hearts and Hunk and Shiro shared teary smiles, Pidge wiped away her tears, Coran and Allura embraced tightly, and-

Lance got up and left.

They all watched him go.

Pidge reached out after him even when he was long gone.

Still, no one spoke.

They’d all silently agreed; this silence was mandatory, it was for Keith.

So no one spoke.

No one went after Lance.

Allura toyed with her charm, and she knew it wasn’t her imagination when someone tugged teasingly at the end of her braid.

No one sat behind or next to her.

Allura knew it wasn’t her imagination when a lively energy, one filled with warmth and a familiar sense of understanding, brushed against her subconscious, momentarily mingling with her own quintessence before wandering away.

Allura watched Coran tense, watched his marks glow, subtly, watched as the older man smiled fondly, and wiped away a fresh set of tears.

When the familiar energy finally left with what seemed to be a hug to her subconscious, Allura giggled inaudibly under her breath.

After that, as the paladins all sat in silence, Allura let her memories burst forward once more.

~>

_ “It’s Lance!”  _

_ Allura gasped delightedly as the mice all scurried about, chittering happily and eagerly nodding confirmations as Keith paused in his ministrations. _

_ He’d been pulling a brush lightly through Allura’s hair, temporarily silent as he worked, and listening as Allura chattered with the mice, who spilled endless gossip. _

_ “Oh no,” Keith began wryly, resuming his work and parting Allura’s hair as he carefully untangled a stubborn knot. _

_ “What did Lance do this time?” Keith asked, Allura able to glance back at him to spot the amused smile flitting across his features before he expertly schooled them again, pretending to be serious. _

_ Allura snickered, but shook her head slightly, careful not to ruin Keith’s hard work. _

_ “I didn’t mean it like that. Lance didn’t do anything,” A dramatic pause, “Or, I suppose he had  _ something  _ to do with it,” she smirked. _

_ Keith made a confused noise, prompting an evil grin from Allura as she tilted her head, angling it so he could see the mischievous spark in her eye as she spoke. _

_ “He definitely did something if he’s got you falling for him.” _

_ The reaction was instant. _

_ “Allura!” Keith shouted, face turning red before Keith was abruptly grabbing a pillow from his side and shoving it in her face. Then, he turned his attention to the space mice, pointing at the four and glaring, “I trusted you all! I fed you my food goo! I thought we bon- no, no, no way Jos _ _ é, I am leaving, packing my bags, grabbing the Red Lion, and running!” Keith exclaimed, shoving Allura’s shoulder pointedly as he rolled off the bed and onto his feet, arms waving dramatically in a way Allura only saw on nights like this when Keith was relaxed, without a care in the world making his shoulders tense. He almost reminded her of Lance when he got like this. _

_ Maybe Lance’s behavior had been more of a key factor in this side of Keith. _

_ She snickered, but then wiped away her laughter and pouted, “Noo, Keith! I still have to braid your hair! And you said I could try out different styles tonight!” She whined, grinning as Keith sighed, a step away from leaving, before he turned, rolling his eyes at her as he walked back. _

_ He gave the four mice a stern glare, “Guess my food goo means nothing to you four.” He grumbled, frowning down at them with mock-betrayal in his eyes even as they chittered and squeaked happily. _

_ Eventually, the four mice scrambled up Keith’s arms, settling atop his head and shoulders comfortably as Keith settled himself, accepting his fate. _

_ “You have to tell me everything.” Allura snarked, ignoring the sharp prod to her side that Keith gave her. _

_ “Every little detail,” she continued tauntingly, “because I have no idea what you see in him. Personally, at least. Tell me everything.” _

_ Keith huffed, shaking his head fondly as he finished untangling Allura’s hair and began separating it so he could mess with a few different styles before Allura would convince him to let her do his hair in return. _

_ He was silent for a few moments, and then, quietly, he began. _

_ “Don’t tell Lance this…” _

_ Allura nodded. _

_ “So, remember that place called the Garrison?” _

_ ~> _

_ “You can’t keep on exhausting yourself like this, you know.” _

_ Keith scoffed, dutifully wrapping his arm in a bandage. _

_ “If you’re here to lecture me, Shiro’s already done that.” _

_ Allura rolled her eyes, smacking Keith’s shoulder lightly. “I’m serious. If not for the fact you need to be on top of your game in case the Galra happen to attack, then you can’t exhaust and hurt yourself like this because we all care and worry about you.” She explained patiently. _

_ Keith’s gaze narrowed. “Right. Well, don’t worry Princess. I got hit because I got distracted. I’ll be fine.” _

_ “Keith, I know you will, but I also know you haven’t been sleeping.” _

_ Keith cursed under his breath in a language Allura couldn’t recognize before waving a dismissive hand, bandage now abandoned and slipping from where Keith had tucked it. _

_ “Nightmares. I’ll be fine.” _

_ Allura tsked, grabbing the bandage and tugging on it, watching as Keith hissed quietly with the bandage pulling tighter around the large, purple bruise on his bicep. _

_ “You say that yet you aren’t fine,” Allura chided, beginning to properly wrap the bruise with nimble fingers. _

_ Keith shrugged his opposite shoulder nonchalantly, unphased. _

_ Allura sighed.  _

_ “Keith.” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “You know Coran cares about you.” _

_ “I- Wait, wha-” _

_ “If he didn’t, he’d never let you attempt to help him with his chores after the Orclog incident.” _

_ “Wh- hey, the  _ laundry machine _ basically  _ ate  _ me! I was literally  _ digested _!” Keith protested. _

_ Allura marched on, ignoring him, “Hunk cares about you too. He made you that odd human soup and those dry cookies when you got sick.” _

_ “Allura, I know, I was-” _

_ “Shiro definitely cares. He’s your brother. He’ll tease you to Oriande and back, but he’d never let you get hurt without kicking someone’s ass.” _

_ “He’d do that for anyone…” Keith muttered, starting to catch on to Allura’s point. _

_ Allura shook her head, tugging scoldingly on a lock of Keith’s hair. _

_ Keith grunted quietly but grew silent. _

_ “He’d do it for you. You’re his brother. He loves you. He cares for you and would hate himself and the entire universe if something bad ever happened to you.” She said firmly, without a speck of doubt. _

_ Keith frowned. _

_ “And Pidge? Ancients, if she doesn’t give you hell.” Allura teased slightly, crossing her arms and leaning against the bench Keith was sitting on, “She loves you like a brother, too, you know. She’d be ten times more devastated than Shiro if you got your arm chewed off by a Yalmor, of that I’m sure. She’d tease you about it, but you and I both know she’d be prepared from then on out to make all Yalmor’s extinct.” _

_ Keith laughed slightly. _

_ “Lance cares about you too. He loves you.” Allura watched as Keith’s face took on a dusting of pink, and continued, “He’d probably carve your face onto your planet’s moon if he had the power. Which, with the Blue Lion, he does, but you know. He’s shy.” That sparked a genuine bout of laughter, one which she chuckled along with as Keith leaned into her side, their shoulders bumping as Allura offered a closed fist. Keith bumped it with his own, attempting to stifle his amused smile but clearly failing. _

_ “And I care about you.” She finished, then knocking her fist against his head gently. Keith hummed, smiling softly as he nodded. “I care about you a lot Keith. Team Voltron is my family. And if Voltron is missing a piece, it can’t be Voltron. You are as much a part of Voltron as the rest of us. You are not replaceable and you will never be replaced. If something were to happen to you because you were too tired to defend yourself, or injured from the training bots not stopping because they can’t sense when their opponents are weakened? Life as we all know it? Gone. How did Shiro say it? ‘Vamoose’?” _

_ Keith laughed again, now grinning as he shook his head. “Shiro needs to stop trying to teach you and Coran earth sayings.” _

_ Allura chuckled as well, about to add on to what she’d been saying when Keith added to his own words. _

_ “And thank you… I- I didn’t realize-” He trailed off and Allura scoffed playfully. _

_ “Of course you didn’t. You’re Keith.” _

_ “...Wait. Wait, no, hey! What’s that supposed to mean- argh- nO! Allura! Stop with the- stop! Oh my god, I’m beating Shiro’s ass for teaching you about noogies!” _

…

. . .

That had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0033/1232/0561/products/pink-ball-gown-long-sleeve-quinceanera-dress-flowers-pearls-formal-gowns-evening-dresses-sed215_grande.jpg?v=1572163366  
> ^ Inspiration for Allura's dress
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed!! If you have, please consider leaving a comment/kudos, I love chatting with people in the comments! <3


End file.
